


Like a Little Sister

by shootingstar97



Category: Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5, スマイルプリキュア! | Smile PreCure!
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are very alike, they could be like two sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Little Sister

It was such a coincidence that those two girls had been meet. They have about the same height, same appearance, that they could be easily mistaken as twins. They also shared some interests and a sad past: both have a deceased relative. But they weren’t sad with that. Both have friends who are like a family to them.

Although Urara is usually busy with her work, she found some time to visit Yayoi’s house. They had a delicious dinner before she saw her new friend’s draws. She was amazed by Yayoi’s talent as well she was amazed by Urara’s voice when she decided to sing her new songs. After that, they also had a pillow war, it was a pretty fun night.

“I want to show you to my friends!” Urara said in her bed, with very enthusiasm. “Nozomi-san would like you a lot. She is someone very energetic.”

“I have a friend that would like her!” Yayoi said, thinking about one of your first friends, Miyuki. “Thank you for coming today. I would love to have a sister like you.” She smiled.

“I would also love to have a sister like you.” Urara smiled, before finally going to sleep. 


End file.
